


Lost

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (not between Mokuba and Yugi), Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mokuba basically becomes Yugi's son lol, Other, Romance, post-dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: When Seto leaves for the After Life, Mokuba is thrust into a position that he finds himself unprepared for. Little by little, his life begins to crash down upon him. Seeking out Yugi for help, he is shocked to find his friend dealing with turmoil of his own. In order to find a light at the end of the tunnel however, the two attempt to pull the other from darkness.OrMokuba and Yugi save one another in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Mokuba & Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I had a similar plot with my "Unsteady" series, but couldn't find the drive to complete it. So I decided to kind of start over and hopefully I finish this one!
> 
> And anyway, if you know me, you know I like to focus on and talk about how people like Mokuba and Yugi were affected when Seto left to the after life. Especially Mokuba.

On the more vibrant side of Domino, Mokuba's blue eyes drifted across the illuminated computer screen. 

He'd been staring at this page for hours now--trying to decipher the meaning behind the heavy business jargon hidden within the thick paragraphs. From what he'd gathered the email was sent by a competitor offering to 'help' Kaiba Corps after their recent financial crash. 

Kaiba Corp enemies had seemed to swarm out of the woodwork now that Seto had gone. It didn't take long for people to realize his abrupt and unexplained absence, and eventually word got out. 

In short, Mokuba was lost--enemies were closing in at every corner. The company losing money and employees (many, Roland included, had quit after Kaiba's absence--they didn't have faith in Mokuba, and who could blame them) left him utterly alone and vulnerable. 

And now, just like that, the company would soon be lost to him. This email, pointing out his lack of profits, pretty much explained everything--he was out of options. In a rage (or more so a panic), he closed down the laptop, shutting off the computer and rather roughly pushed his wheeled chair away from the desk. Being near the computer or any sort of Kaiba Corps business for that matter was too much for Mokuba at that moment.

He needed to get away--to have time to himself, no matter how long it took.

Chancing a glance at the clock, he noticed that it was nearly ten at night--still early enough for people to be out, he guessed. Perhaps he could go somewhere--a walk to the nearest park, a restaurant...somewhere. He just needed to be away from here. 

He pondered on calling Joey just to see if he could hang out with him, but things weren't quite right between the two of them--not even after Seto left. 

Tea was in New York, so naturally, that just left Yugi.

Though they hadn't really spoken to each other in a while, Mokuba figured Yugi wouldn't mind the extra company. On top of that, Mokuba just needed a friend--someone whom he could confide in, and Yugi always seemed to be that person. 

Quickly, he called Yugi's cell and to his shock, Yugi did not answer. 

After a few more times, he eventually called the game shop's main number. Words could not express the relief he felt when Solomon picked up on the other end.

_"Hello, who is speaking?"_ His voice sent a wave of nostalgia down Mokuba's spine that he did not know was possible. It was great hearing the voice of someone from the gang again, even if he wasn't as close as he wished to be. 

"Me! Mokuba--Seto's brother...I...I wanted to know if you could put Yugi on the phone! I'd like to speak--"

_"Oh Mokuba."_ Solomon's tender voice drifted, and Mokuba heard a hint of disappointment that was eventually drowned out by evident sadness. _"Yugi...he doesn't live with us anymore. Ever since...well you know, he hasn't been the same. He grew distant and cold...started getting into dangerous things and one day we all got into an argument. He stormed out and I haven't seen him since."_

Mokuba's jaw practically dropped.

"Th...That doesn't sound like Yugi!" Mokuba responded far more worried than he hoped to sound.

_"He's changed."_ Solomon responded. _"I can give you his number...or his address. I haven't talked to him in weeks."_

"Sure...yeah." Mokuba responded, hopelessly.

OoOoOoOoO

When Atem left, Yugi was able to keep himself together. 

The gang, Mokuba included, feared that he'd lose himself. After all, being so close to Atem and parting from him so abruptly had to have impacted him some how, but he never let it show. In fact, if anything he'd reacted opposite of what many around him speculated. His grades climbed, he grew confidence and even became valedictorian. 

To Mokuba, he was a perfect image of health. 

Yet, Grandpa's story told him otherwise. The more Mokuba thought about it--he realized he hadn't seen Yugi as of late either. Due to his own mental stresses, he had made himself scarce to the outside world. 

He assumed Yugi was doing no better, by the sound of Solomon's voice. Regardless, Mokuba guessed he'd see the extent of what grandpa was talking about--just how much Yugi had changed. 

After calling a cab and giving the driver Yugi's address, Mokuba had made it to a quiet neighbor hood on the other side of Domino.

Not before too long, he stood before a small house, most of the exterior hidden due to the surrounding trees. It was also night out, making it difficult for Mokuba to see anything. Luckily, he was able to guide himself to the front door where he began to knock without hesitation. For a moment there was silence, prompting Mokuba to knock again until he heard a voice from the other side. 

"Wait a second...here I come..." It was Yugi alright. His soft voice echoing from the closed door caused Mokuba's heart to skip several beats. There was something comforting about Yugi--his presence or the sound of his voice that for a second, made Mokuba forget his own inner turmoil. That feeling did not subside when Yugi opened the door--his large violet eyes looking up ahead and then down at Mokuba in both shock, delight and almost sadness.

It didn't take Mokuba long to understand the sadness. 

Something had certainly changed about Yugi.

His eyes once vibrant were now riddled with exhaustion. There was no hiding the change in his face; his sunken features spoke for him. Mokuba gazed at his clothes, seeing the wrinkles and obvious lack of care. His hair, was tied back into a type of messy bun, still strands seemed to fall out of place.

This was Yugi but at the same time--it wasn't. At least not the Yugi Mokuba knew.

For a while, the two just stared at each other. Yugi's expression remaining the same and Mokuba not sure what to say.

"...Can...can I come in?" 

It was Mokuba who decided to break the silence, unable to bear the strain for any longer. Yugi nodded and stepped through, shutting the door behind him. 

Mokuba unfortunately, could not hide the shock in his face when he noticed the state of the house. There was certainly disorder, dishes stacked, clothes and boxes thrown everywhere; suddenly Yug's disheveled appearance made sense. 

"Not quite what you were expecting." Yugi responded, walking past Mokuba and taking a seat on the couch. 

"I talked to your grandpa and he said that you…"

"I left yeah--Kind went off the deep end and lost my way." He shrugged. "Still haven't found where I'm supposed to go I guess."

It was then, Mokuba took a chance and sat next to Yugi on the sofa, realizing his pained expression. It was filled with the permanent sadness Mokuba figured followed Yugi around now, but also just as much regret. 

"What's up Mokuba? I know you didn't come here just to check on me." Yugi pushed. 

"I should have checked up on you." Mokuba admitted, feeling a wave of guilt come over him. "The thing is--I was lonely Yugi, and stressed with Kaiba corps and everything...I wanted to find you so maybe I could feel less lonely and ask for guidance."

Yugi chuckled. "Now I really know this isn't what you were expecting." A smile crept on his face as he gazed at Mokuba.

"It isn't just that…it’s that you help everyone else, you always have. Now I realize that no one’s really been checking on you. Téa is in New York and Joey is busy, Tristan's gone too and well..." Mokuba exhaled. "I've been busy and now I feel bad, I guess."

"Mokuba, you're a ten year old boy--it isn't your job to check up on me." Yugi replied sternly. "Don't blame yourself for my mistakes...what I've done to myself is on me...it has nothing to do with you."

There was of course, another pause as Mokuba fumbled on what to say. He gazed around the house, back at Yugi and then with slight hesitation, spoke. "What did happen Yugi? To make you like this...was it Atem leaving--"

"No, no." Yugi shook his head. "This isn't Atem's fault at all. When he left, I was at peace. He was suffering and needed to heal." Yugi exhaled before shaking his head in a rather annoyed way. "What sent me off the edge was..."

"Seto." Mokuba cut in, receiving a stern nod from Yugi.

"I don't want to speak ill of your brother Mokuba--I know you're close but...after the duel with Aigami, and figuring out Seto went to the After Life I just...I lost myself I guess. It's trivial I know, but one thing that kept me sane I was believing I did the right thing. Knowing that letting Atem go, was the right thing and even if I wanted to see him again, my greatest strength was being able to say goodbye. I made peace with that…made peace with all those lonely nights and I thought that was it.” Yugi shrugged. 

“But seeing your brother effortlessly go to Atem it just--it shattered me. Because all this time, I thought Atem and I were soul mates. I thought we were somehow met to be together and after the ceremonial duel...well...destiny had other plans. But not for Seto and Atem I assume. I guess I'm sad that, destiny didn't pick me to see Atem at the end of the day...I did after all love him, and still do." 

Yugi groaned, burying his head in his hands and releasing another pained sigh. Mokuba could almost hear his ragged breaths breaking into quiet sobs. It took him a while, but he eventually regained himself enough to speak again.

"I know that this isn't fair to Seto, to feel this resentment because I've been taught to be nice and kind all my life and now...I just...I don’t know. Wow, I've never opened up to _anyone_ about this. For some reason, I feel so much better now.”

"It's okay." Mokuba responded. "I can never forgive Seto for abandoning me...and I think I hate him, but that's okay...Because people like you and me are always taught to be nice. We're always taught to take everything that comes to us an accept it. I'm tired of that Yugi, I really am. I almost lost my company today--my competitors know I'm struggling. Everyone left after Seto, even Roland because no one has hope in a ten year old who always had to be protected." It was his turn to place a hand on Yugi's shoulder, prompting the older boy to remove his head from his hands. "So I think that, given what Seto has put us both through, we deserve to be angry and it's okay to hate him Yugi. I do--and I'm his brother."

Yugi smiled and shrugged. "I still feel like we're playing into what he wants you know. He broke me down in front of everyone, or at least tried to...and it worked. I've been getting into dangerous things here and there--like my dad did when he was younger. Turns out alcoholism and substance abuse is hereditary--"

"Yugi..." Mokuba frowned. "Why wouldn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I hate being a burden." Yugi admitted. "I was a burden to my mother, my grandfather, I was even a burden to Atem. I'm just tired of being useless--"

"No! You're far from useless! Without you I don't even know if I'd still be alive--come on Yugi! You have to give yourself more credit." Mokuba jumped to his feet, his fists balled in fury at Yugi’s poor opinions of himself. "And we can't let Seto win--not any of us. I can't let our enemies take the company and you can't let him ruin your life. We all get lost sometimes Yugi, and it's our job to help each other out. I mean, you and I really just have each other, so why don't we start over?

Mokuba held out a hand, extending it toward Yugi.

"I think you need a fresh start Yugi, and I don't want to go back to my home alone--in fact, I hate being there alone...maybe we can help each other out. Would you mind coming with me?"

"Mokuba thank you, but I'm uncomfortable with you taking care of me--"

"I'm not...we're helping each other." Mokuba pressed, growing nervous. The fact of the matter was that, he had not felt this happy in days. Yugi, as disoriented as he was now, still brought Mokuba an immeasurable amount of comfort and even hope. Yugi was the cure Mokuba needed for his own solitude and sadness, and he feared he would not be able to continue without him.

"I'm not taking care of you Yugi. I just need someone, someone to make me feel like I have a family. I'm sad...I'm lonely and everyone is gone.”

Yugi's faced remained unchanged but eventually he nodded. 

"Alright Mokuba, we'll see how this goes. Like you said, we all get lost sometimes. I guess our job now is just to pick each other up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please leave a kudos and let me know what you think! It would mean a lot to me!


End file.
